


圈套

by Iris_Artemis



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Artemis/pseuds/Iris_Artemis





	圈套

堂本刚又梦遗了。

被清晨几缕阳光吵醒，他绝望得从床上起身，脱下内裤扔进卫生间的桶里，又忿忿得回到床上将半开的窗帘拉上。

自从堂本光一回家，他做春梦的比例就开始直线升高，而且内容地点应有尽有，从床上做到客厅，隔个几天就能换个花样。堂本刚并拢双腿，突然想到昨天晚上的梦。他最崇拜的哥哥，在客厅的镜子前侵犯自己，一边用手掐住自己的脖子强迫自己看镜子，一边又大开合得在身后冲撞，黑紫色的阴茎埋在自己的屁股里耸动，交合处被撞出白色的水沫...... 堂本刚脸红地往被子里缩了缩，他糟糕的发现自己又硬了。

是的，堂本刚喜欢自己的哥哥，从青春期开始梦遗的对象也都是自己的哥哥。他不敢告诉任何人，甚至不敢和堂本光一聊天。不过还好，自从堂本光一读大学之后，回家的次数就越来越少了，聊天也更是屈指可数。

堂本刚想着昨天的梦，手情不自禁又往下伸去。因为没穿内裤，下体也毫无障碍地耸立着，很容易就握住了。他有些罪恶感地把脸埋进枕头里，一边回忆着梦里的触感，一边加快速度想快点完成这个罪恶的自渎。正在堂本刚觉得自己快要达到顶峰的时候，门突然开了。

“叫了你半天也不起床，上学要迟到了好嘛。”

”你为什么又不敲我门进来！”堂本刚被突然的开门声吓到，小小刚一下子就软了。生气地转头冲门口的年轻男子发脾气。因为刚刚情动的缘故，堂本刚的眼睛有些红红的，讲话也有些瓮声瓮气。

“我都在楼下叫你半天了，我还以为你还在睡就直接开门进来了。”堂本光一委屈的拿着一杯刚热好的牛奶站在门口，看着自己红彤彤的弟弟。

“知道了知道了，我等下下来，你先出去帮我把门关上”堂本刚一想起自己还没穿内裤，而自己的自慰对象又大咧咧地站在门口，顿时尴尬的不知道把眼神往哪里放。

而堂本光一却不依不饶，一口咬定关门了堂本光又要睡懒觉，一边说着一边要往房间里走，才迈了一步就被弟弟扔了个枕头， 手上的牛奶差点打翻在地上。

“我不会睡的！我要换衣服，你快点把门关上。”堂本刚一看堂本光一要进门掀被子，吓得魂都没了。如果这个时候被发现自己没穿内裤大早上自慰，那就真的跳进黄河也洗不清了。

索性堂本光一最后还是识趣地退出了房间。他拿着牛奶帮弟弟轻轻关好门，在门口意味深长地站了一会儿，回想起堂本刚像是受了惊一般湿漉漉的鹿眼，虽然是在空调房里，但堂本光一觉得自己竟然有些热了。

我的弟弟真的是越来越可爱了。他笑着想。


End file.
